The Next Generation
by Lainielove7
Summary: The ultimate triumph over Voldemort is Harry Potter's happiness. Live and learn with the Potter boys as they begin to understand who they are and the true power within themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my story! This is just something I have been working on in my free time to let off a little steam. Please R&amp;R and let me know about any mistakes or anything you would like to see improved. It really makes my day to see a review in my email. Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 1**

James sighed as he heard his name being called downstairs. He didn't understand why he had to get up so early on his summer holiday; it wasn't as if he had anything to do today except fly on his broom and do whatever pointless chores his mother could come up with.

He rolled out of bed and quickly threw on some clothes before hurrying downstairs.

"Morning, love," his mother said, leaning to kiss in. Her son bent backwards to avoid it.

"Mum!" James sighed. "I'm fourteen!"

Ginny laughed. "You can still kiss your mum." She pulled him toward him and kissed his forehead, which he immediately wiped off before collapsing at his seat at the table.

"Where's Dad?" James asked, pulling some steaming pancakes onto his plate.

"Work," his younger brother Albus said with a mouthful of food.

"Manners," Ginny scolded gently, causing Albus' cheeks to flush.

"Why did Dad have to go to work? I thought he was spending the day with us," Ginny's youngest daughter Lily sighed.

"He was called in. But we can go to Diagon Alley today. Sound good?"

The children erupted into a chorus of excitement.

"Mum, can I get something at Uncle George's shop? Please, please, please!" James begged.

Albus grinned "I want to look at the new Firebolt. I heard they just got it into the shops."

"I want to get a chocolate frog for Daddy, please Mum?" Lily squealed.

Ginny sighed. Maybe getting the children out of the house wasn't the best idea. She did have an article to finish writing for the Prophet on the Bulgarian match. 'Due no later than midnight and I mean it, Potter,' her boss, Walter Cromwright, had told her in the no-nonsense tone to which he was accumstomed. But she had already brought up Diagon Alley; there was no backing out now, despite her better judgement.

"Alright, that's enough," she told them. "Finish your breakfast and then get ready."

An hour later, they were dressed and ready to go. Ginny scribbled a note to Harry in case he came home while they were gone. She grabbed Lily and Albus' hands. "Take your brother's hand, James," she told him.

"Ugh," James said. "I can't wait until I can Apparate on my own."

"Just relax and take your brother's hand," his mother repeated firmly.

Hiding a scowl, James obliged the woman, who then apparated herself and her children to Diagon Alley. The shops were busy; families with their children on holiday were as eager to get out of the house as the Potter's were. It had only been a week, and Ginny didn't think she could take one more hour of James tormenting his brother and sister, Lily running around the house on a sugar rush, or Albus..._Well, _thought Ginny _Not Albus._ Albus rarely did anything wrong. And when he did, he was so ashamed of what he had done, Ginny and Harry barely had to yell at him. James and Lily, on the other hand, took after their parents. There wasn't a day when the two of them weren't in trouble for something, usually conspiring together.

"Here is some pocket money. Lily, you and I are going to look for some new robes for your first year. Boys, you may go on your own-but you have to promise me that you'll stay together."

"Yes, Mum," the boys said in unison, greedily taking the money that was being handed to them.

"Don't buy too many sweets!" their mother called after them. "And James Potter, no tricks from your uncle's shop that are going to make me angry!"

"Got it!" James called back in an appeasing tone.

Ginny sighed. "Come on, darling. Let's get you some new robes."

"And a chocolate frog for Dad?"

"Yes, honey. We'll go to Honeydukes afterward." Ginny looked back at her sons, scurrying away toward her elder brother's joke shop. "I hope James doesn't get into too much trouble today."

Lily smiled at her mother. "It's like you don't even know him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We're stopping here first," James said as he pulled his little brother into their uncle's joke shop.

"Fine. But we're looking at the new racing broom right when we're done."

"If you think Mum and Dad are going to buy you that broom for your birthday, you better think again. They didn't even buy _me_ a racing broom and I'm the bloody Chaser for the Quidditch team!"

"That's because you broke your other broom into a hundred pieces after Mum told you not to fly in that storm last summer. If you think Mum and Dad would have bought you another top-of-the-line broom after _that _incident, it's _you _who better think again."

"Oy, whatever," James murmered. His eyes lit up once again when he saw his Uncle George at the counter of the busy shop, selling a stack of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to an excited-looking boy. "Uncle George! Your favorite nephews have arrived!" he announced with a grin.

"It's about time! I was wondering when your parents were going to bring you down here. Is Lily here too?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, she's with Mum. But Dad got called into work."

"I see," George nodded. "So what are you two looking for today? Maybe some Firecrackers?"

"Uncle George..." James groaned. "That's for first years. I want something good."

"You're mother is going to kill me..." George mumbled. "But I have something you would like."

"Don't do it, James. Just resist. You don't want to be grounded for the summer."

James laughed. "They wouldn't do that to me over a harmless little prank."

"You've been grounded for lesser things," Albus retorted, but James had already taken off toward the back of the shop with their uncle.

Albus sighed; he was very different from his brother, that was perfectly clear. While James couldn't go a day without making some sort of trouble, Albus liked to take as little risk as possible. He lived for making his parents proud of him. And so far, it was working. He had the best marks, knew the most spells in his year, and was destined to be an Auror like his father. And this year, his third year of school, he was going to try out for the Quidditch team to be a Seeker.

He looked around for a little bit, waiting for his brother to come back. He hoped George wasn't giving him something too large; there is no way James would be able to hide something bigger than what would fit in his pocket from their mother. Finally, he saw James come out of the back room of the store with a small bag in his hand.

"Blimey, Al! You have to see what Uncle George gave me."

Albus held up a hand to silence his brother. "I don't want to know. I never want to know."

James grinned the way he did when he was up to something. "Fine then. Don't take part in my glory."

The younger of the brothers rolled his eyes. "Let's say goodbye to Uncle George and then head to the broom shop. Mum will want to get lunch soon."

They said goodbye to their uncle, with the promise to visit again soon, and hurried to the broom shop to look at the new Firebolt.

"Wow." James whistled. "I need that."

"Keep dreaming," Albus said, his eyes affixed on the shimmering broom. He could only imagine the way its sleek handle would let him fly through the air. He could almost hear the roar of the crowd as they cheered on their Seeker. "Catch that Snitch Potter!" they would scream. A cry that hadn't been heard in the Quidditch stadium since his father's school days.

"Shove off," James snapped. "I don't know why you think you'll get everything. Just because your 'Mummy and Daddy's little boy.'"

Albus scowled. "Don't blame me for pleasing them. I work hard at everything I do."

"Oh yes. I know you do, little brother. I know you do. You need to let loose a little bit. It must be bloody awful to be perfect all the time."

"I'm not perfect!"

"Sure you're not," James said saracastically. "It doesn't matter. Let's go inside and ask how much the broom is. Maybe we can save up for it and share it."

"You mean we save up for it and you never let me use it? Ha! Yeah right."

James rolled his eyes. "Just come on, you prat."

The tinging of the bell inside the shop indicated to the shop owner that there were new customers. Mr. Piercy, an older man with piercing blue eyes that held a stern gaze, gave a small smile to the boys. "Hello, Potter brothers. What brings you in here? Your father finally let you get a new racing broom, James?"

James frowned. "Not even close. Maybe you can convince him that I'll take extra special care of the new Firebolt?"

The man laughed, wrinkles filling his face. "Well you're going to need a new racing broom sometime, right? I heard you've become Chaser."

"Yes, sir. But Dad gave me a second-hand racing broom for now. Until I become 'more responsible.'"

"Not likely," Albus mumbled, immeditately letting out a huff of air as James hit him in the stomach.

"How much is the new broom?" James asked.

"A thousand sickles."

"A thousand! Mr. Piercy...what's to say you didn't give a couple of old friends a little discount?" James said with a pleading smile.

"Nice try, James. But you know I can't do that. I have to sell these brooms at market price. Right now, they are going for a thousand. Why don't you ask your father? After all, he wouldn't want the Gryffindor Chaser to go without a top-of-the-line broom, right?"

James laughed sarcastically. "I'm sure he's losing so much sleep over it. Thanks anyway, Mr. Piercy. Just promise me if my dad comes in here, you will try to direct him toward that beauty over there."

"I certainly will. You boys have a good day now."

"Thank you," Albus said before the two brothers exited the shop.

Albus smacked James on the head. "Don't hit me in the stomach, you prat!"

James laughed at him. "You really want to start this?" He grabbed his brother's arm and pinned it behind his back.

"James!" He heard the sharp voice of his mother and immediately let go of Albus' arm, holding both of his hands up in surrender. "What do you think you're doing? Honestly!"

"Mum, he smacked me on the head!" James whined.

"Only because he hit me in the stomach in the shop!"

"Both of you, stop it now," their mother snapped.

"I don't think they should get butterbeer today, Mummy," Lily said with a smirk.

Ginny glared at her. "I will decide how to punish your brothers, thank you very much, Lily Potter."

"Are we going to The Three Broomsticks?" Albus said, his mood suddenly lifitng. The Three Broomsticks was his favorite restaurant; his parents didn't like to eat out much, so he didn't often get to enjoy it.

"Yes. Now get there before I change my mind and take you lot home."

When his mother couldn't see, James rolled his eyes and began walking to the restaurant, ahead of his family. Lily skipped along, telling Albus all about the new robes that she had bought for the upcoming school year. Her mother had gotten them specially fitted for her small frame, remembering how her hand-me-down robes from her elder brothers always used to drag on the floor of the halls of Hogwarts.

They sat down at a sticky table in The Three Broomsticks and ordered a round of sweet butterbeers. Albus laughed at the foam mustache that had formed on Lily's upper lip after she had taken her first sip.

"So are you excited to start school, Lils?" James asked with genuine curiousity.

"Yes, but I'm nervous," Lily said quietly. "Will I get to see you often?"

"Well, if you're sorted into Gryffindor we will..." Albus began.

"And if you're not, then we'll ignore you for the rest of your life!" James finished.

Ginny put her head in her hands and leaned down toward the table. "James."

"Sorry, Mum."

Albus gave Lily a smile to sooth her concerned face. "He doesn't mean it, Lil. We'll love you no matter what house you're sorted into. Remember, Mum and Dad knew people from all sorts of houses."

"He's right," Ginny continued, taking her youngest child's small hands into her own. "Some of our greatest friends were Slytherin and Ravenclaw..."

"Hufflepuff too?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Hufflepuff too. Teddy's mother was in Hufflepuff. You'll be fine; I promise."

"But if you..." James began.

"James!" his mother cut him off sharply. "Don't even say it."

"What!" he said, giving Ginny a hurt look. "I was going to say if you need anything, Al and I will always be there for you."

Ginny blinked at him. "Oh. I'm sorry, honey. That's very sweet of you."

"_And_ I was going to say if you look at the water while you are on the boats there is a giant squid who pulls you out and plunges you into the...oww! Mum!"

Albus and Lily laughed as their mother smacked the back of their older brother's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dad's home!" Albus shouted into James' room before running down the hallway to the front door. He was always the first one to greet their father; he had amazing ears and could always hear the POP of their father's apparation back onto the front lawn of their quaint home in Godrick's Hallow.

James headed out of his room and down the hall to see his father taking off his coat and shoes while Albus finished showing him his new Chuddley Champs trading card.

"Hey, James," Harry said, ruffling his other son's hair. "Good today?"

"Always. How was work?"

Harry sighed. "I would have rather been home. What'd you do?"

"Daddy," Lily said, skipping up to her father. "We went to Diagon Alley. Guess what I got you!" She thrust out a Chocolate Frog from behind her back, melted a little from the summer sun.

"Thank you!" Harry gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I needed this. I'm going to eat it now."

"No you're not," Ginny said as she came into the room, giving her husband a slow kiss, which made the children grimace. "Supper is ready."

"Oh great. I'm starving," Harry said.

The family made their way into the dining room, where their steaming plates of meatloaf waited for them. Ginny had learned to make food the Muggle way when Harry and her had first gotten married; she stated that it tasted better. Harry couldn't tell the difference. He was just lucky that he had a wife who didn't mind cooking; it had never been one of Harry's strong suites, magic or no magic.

Albus turned to his father. "James and I went to the broom shop and saw the new Firebolt. Have you seen it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not yet. Did you take it for a test-ride?"

"No, Mum wasn't with us," James answered. "Mr. Piercy doesn't allow test rides without a parent. Can you take use sometime?"

"Maybe. But there's really no point when you know you're not getting the broom."

"Dad," James groaned. "I _know_. I just want to see how it feels. Please? Can we go tomorrow?"

"Oy, James. _Maybe_," Harry said with an exasperated sigh. James took a lot of energy to handle sometimes, and after a long day of work, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Leave it go, honey," Ginny said gently to her son. "Dad's had a hard day."

"But..." James started, but stopped immeditately under the weight of his father's glare. He shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and looked down at his plate.

The rest of the meal with filled with small talk as they caught each other up on what was happening in each other's lives. Harry talked about the stress of the Auror's office; being head Auror had its advantages, but lately it had been one headache after another. Even at this moment, he could be called back into work for the second time that day. He tried not to take the stress out on his family, but sometimes his children pushed him too much, like James had just done. He had definitely been given little handfuls, which he guessed he deserved; he hadn't exactly been easy to handle when he was younger.

When the children had cleared up the table and washed the dishes the Muggle-way, James walked over to his father and sat on the edge of his arm chair. "I would ask you if you wanted to kick the football around outside, but seeing as you're in such a mood..."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, James. I shoudn't have snapped at you."

"It's quite alright," he replied with a smile.

"Is there anything _you_ would like to say?"

"Not particulary."

"James..."

"Okay, okay," James said quickly. "I'm sorry for bugging you about the broom. I've been a real right prat."

"Language..."

"Okay, okay, oy. I've been _annoying_ and it's not fair to you after you've been working all day. I'm sorry, Dad. Will you please be kind enough to spend time with your eldest son outside kicking the football around? It's his one wish in the whole wide world." His son looked up at his with gleaming eyes that were difficult to refuse. Harry wondered how all of his children had him wrapped around their fingers so quickly.

Harry stood up and smiled. "Get the ball, you twit."

James grinned and ran off for the black and white Muggle ball, which Teddy, Harry's godson, was obsessed with. The entire closet practically exploded as he took the ball out of the pile; of course, it was at the bottom. "Sorry! MumI'llcleanituplaterbye!" Harry heard his son say quickly as he ran out the back door.

Ginny looked at the mess on the floor with widened eyes. "I don't think I'm going to make it through the summer without shipping him off somewhere."

With a laugh, Harry kissed his wife, and went out the door after his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Today's the day, Al!" James sang as he passed his little brother's bedroom. "And what a wonderful day it is."

"What's the day?" Albus called out.

James stopped in his tracks and backed up to go inside Albus' room; he closed the door behind him. "The day when I play the ultimate prank."

"What? Oy, James, please don't! Mum's going to kill you. She's already been on edge with you for the past few days."

"Ohhh...she'll be fine. She just needs to lighten up is all. Besides, I need you to change your tune."

Albus gave him a suspicious look. "And why's that?"

"Because...well, because I sort of...need you."

"No way."

"Here me out, Al! How long are you going to live your life not taking any risks?" James asked him; Albus noted that he was beginning to sound like the cars salesman that he had seen on Muggle tellie.

Albus sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"Al listen...wait w..what?" James stammared. "I'm...I'm right? Just like that? Man, I'm getting good."

"Don't flatter yourself," he retorted dryly. "What didya have in mind?"

"Wow. I was expecting a lot more convincing. Okay then, here's the plan..."

* * *

"JAMES POTTER!"

James cursed at the sound of his name being screamed so loudly. He knew his dad would be angry, but he didn't think he would be _that_ angry. Harry rarely screamed at his children; no, he was an expert at giving "the look," causing each of them to feel shame for disappointing him. But at the sound of that yell, James began to figure that he was going to get much more than that look.

Lily poked her head into his room with a smile. "Wow! I've never heard him so mad. Good luck with that!" She ducked as James through a bed pillow at her head and disappeared with a giggle back to her bedroom.

James sighed as he heard his name being called again, along with the sound of his father's footsteps stomping toward his room. He could barely contain a laugh when he saw his father appear in the doorway; his hair was bright green, the predicted effect of the Color Creations that Uncle George had given him.

His father grabbed for his arm, but James was quick. He raced out of his room and down the hall to hide behind his mother in the kitchen. His mother, like his father, was also sporting a colorful hairstyle; it was bright purple with pink stripes. But unlike his father, his mother had not yet looked into the mirror that morning.

"James, what in the world?" Ginny said as she turned around to look at him.

"Mum, I didn't _mean _to do it," James whined. "Tell him to listen to reason."

"James!" Harry yelled as he stormed into the kitchen to catch his son. "Get. Over. Here. _Now_."

Ginny gasped when she saw her husband's hair. "What did you do!?"

"_He _did it!" Harry practically growled. "And I guess I wasn't the only one whom he targeted."

She gave him a curious look before realization washed over her face. "No..." she gasped before racing into the bathroom, leaving James unguarded from his angry father. He winced when he heard his mother scream his name; she must have reached the mirror. Now he had two angry parents who weren't laughing like he thought they would be-and now he had no where to go.

Ginny stormed back out and pointed a finger into James' chest. "How?" she snapped. "Why? When?"

James had the decency to look abashed. "I...Uncle George gave them to me. It was supposed to be…funny. I thought you could look like Teddy." Teddy was Harry's godson, the only child of the late Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks had been a Metamorphmagus, able to change her appearance when she pleased. Teddy had inherited this trait and was often sporting a colorful hairstyle, despite the fact that Ginny liked when it was his natural color now that he had a professional career.

"Do you see us laughing?!" Harry yelled. James blinked; he had never heard his father speak like this. In hindsight, he didn't know if _he _would be laughing if it had happened to him. It had just seemed like something that would have lightened up the stressful mood in the house. His father had been working nonstop, his mother had been distant due to this. No one had been themselves ever since the children came back from Hogwarts. James thought everyone could use a little laugh. But, it was clear now, no one had found humor in it.

"Don't you find it just a little funny?" James asked hopefully. His eyes shot down to the ground at the weight of his parent's angry looks, responding to his question better than words ever would.

Harry grabbed his chin and forced it up to look at him. "I have to work tomorrow!"

"Oh...right..." James sighed. "He said to not do it to anyone on a weeknight. I...I forgot."

"I can't, Ginny," Harry said, looking like he was about to explode on his eldest son. "I can't even look at him. You have to take care of this. I'm going to Hermione's house to see if she can reverse this."

With that, Harry stepped out the door and disapparated. James was glad that he didn't have to bear the angry eyes of his father anymore; but when he turned back to his mother, he remembered that her's weren't much better.

"James," Ginny snapped. "Grounded for two weeks. No broom for two weeks. No friends for two weeks. You better get used to this house because you're not leaving it for anything. And if you think you're going to Uncle George's shop anytime within the next three years, you are horribly mistaken!"

"Mum! It was a prank! A harmless prank!"

"It's funny how everything is a harmless prank. Maybe if you took a litte responsibility for your actions, you wouldn't find yourself grounded for most of the bloody year!"

James silenced at his mother's words, looking ready to say something cruel as a retort but thinking better of it under the circumstances. Suddenly, Albus' head peaked out from around the corner.

"Mum?" her younger son said in a small voice.

"Not now, Al! Can't you see I'm busy?"

Albus stepped out from the shadows and into full view, looking like a soldier ready to die on the battlefield. "I...it wasn't just James."

"Excuse me?" Ginny said in a low voice.

"I...I mean...well...James did your hair. But...I...did...Dad's..."

His mother stood with her mouth agape. "What in the world?"

"Mum, I'm sorry," Albus said, looking down at the floor with shame. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to have some fun with James...it wasn't supposed to go like this. Dad wasn't supposed to storm out of here. I...I..."

"Wow," Ginny said simply, taking a deep breath as if that would help her take all of this in. "I can't even process this right now. Both of you to your rooms until your father gets home. Bless your souls, because I don't know if you're going to make it through the night. I have never been more disappointed in the two of you. _Especially _you, Albus."

Albus flushed. "Mother, I..."

"No, Albus. _Go_. Both of you." Ginny pointed to the stairs and touched each of her boys on the shoulder to get them moving.

"Bloody hell, she was angry," James said when they were out of earshot. "Over a harmless little prank..."

"You are impossible, you know that?" Albus snapped. "When will you realize when you are in the wrong?"

"I do realize! Trust me. You don't get screamed at like I just did without realizing that you did something wrong..."

"You are bloody thick, you know that?" And with that, Albus slammed the door to his bedroom in his brother's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

James' stomach churned when he heard his father's apparate back into the front yard. He glanced out the window, praying to see his messy black hair, the same hair he had given to his two sons. However, it was a hint of green glistening in the summer sun that he saw as his father slammed the front door and stormed back into the house.

"Sit," Harry snapped, pointing to the bed as he came into James' room.

"Dad, I..."

"Don't talk. You are grounded for a month."

"But Mum said two weeks!"

"That was before we found out that we _can't get the color out until it fades naturally_. Which will take two days. Hence, the crystal clear warning about doing the prank _over a weekend_."

"Oh," James said quietly. "Did you talk to Uncle George?"

The look on Harry's face told his son that it was a silly question to ask. Feeling like it would do him good to be quiet at this point, James closed his mouth and looked down at the ground.

"You know what, James? I cannot believe you are about to be a fourth year and still pulling stuff like this. You _know _better..."

James nodded, looking up to meet his father's hurt eyes.

"I need you to be a role model for Lily this year. Instead, I don't know if I can trust you to take care of her."

"Now, that's not fair!" his son exclaimed. "You know I would do anything for my family!"

Harry sighed as his face softened. He took his son's hand into his own. "I know. That' s not what I meant. Taking care of someone is more than protecting them from others. It's also protecting them from yourself."

"I...I don't understand."

Retracting his touch, Harry looked away. "And that's the problem, son. You don't understand. And until you learn to think of other's well being for once, you will never understand."

Harry's words hurt James more than the time a Slytherin boy called him a blood-traitor. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into his father's chest.

"Dad, I...I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Please don't be mad at me."

Harry sighed as he held his son close. "I can't not be mad at you. But I will always love you, no matter what you do. You have to know that."

"I do. It's just, I don't like you being this angry with me."

"Well then you shouldn't have done what you did. I have to go into work tomorrow like this."

"Can't you take the day off?" James asked innocently.

Harry shook his head. "No. I have responsibilities. And it's about time you start learning what that means."

"I _do_ know what it means..."

With a kiss on James' forehead, Harry left his room and closed his door without a word. James fell backwards on his bed. _And the day had started out so promising_...

* * *

Albus shivered as a knock sounded on his bedroom door. He hadn't had to face his father yet. His mother had been bad enough; he couldn't imagine the look of shame and disappointment in his father's green eyes, bearing into Albus' like the mirror image that they were. Albus was the only one of Harry's children to inherit the trait.

"Al," Harry said gently. He had calmed down since visiting James. _That's a good sign_.

"D...dad. I'm so sorry. Please, don't be mad at me. I...I didn't know it would go like that. James told me that there was a way to reverse it."

"And when did it become a good idea to listen to your brother?" his father asked as he sat down on the bed. Albus pulled his feet in toward his body and sighed. "You are grounded for a month. No broom. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Albus said quietly, keeping eye contact with his father as he would expect him to.

"You're such a good boy, Al. What happened? Why did you do this?"

"Because I'm _such a good boy_. I'm sick of being a _good boy_. I want to be like James. He's so confident in himself; I feel so small all the time."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And how do you feel now?"

"Smaller than small," Albus said, shrinking into himself at his father's stern glance.

"Was it worth it?"

Albus gulped. "No."

"I don't expect you to be perfect, Albus. But I do expect you to be yourself. This morning, you were not yourself. You went along with James because you were ashamed of who you are." Harry took his son's hands, just as he had done with James. "Albus, look at me. Never be ashamed of who you are. Never."

"I'm not brave like you, Dad," he responded, tears welling up in his eyes.

Harry kissed his forehead. "Yes you are. You just don't see it yet.

With a sigh, Albus looked away from his father once more. "Can I come downstairs and say sorry to Mum? I feel terrible..."

Harry nodded. "Then right back up to your room for the rest of the day. I'm still very upset, and I don't want to see the two of you in the common areas of the house until tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Albus replied once more. He hugged his father quickly and then hurried down the hallway toward the kitchen where he knew his mother would be preparing lunch.

"Mum..." Albus said softly, peaking his head around the corner like he had done earlier that morning.

A purple and pink-haired Ginny put down her wand, which she had been using to magically cut some carrots for a salad, and looked at her son with crossed arms. "Did you talk to Dad?"

"Yes," he replied in a whisper.

"And...?"

"Grounded for a month. I deserve it."

"Yes you do."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have gone along with what James wanted to do. Don't know why I let him get to me."

Ginny sighed and pulled Albus into a hug. He let the tears flow freely now, knowing he could always cry in front of his mother. She soothed him as she held him close to her. "Everyone makes mistakes, love. You should have seen how angry Grandma and Granddad were when I accidentally set their sitting room rug on fire with my wand the summer after I started Hogwarts."

Albus chuckled and looked up at her, his eyes still wet with tears. "You did?"

His mother nodded and laughed along with him. "But I learned from it, and I never let my magic become uncontrolled again. And you'll learn from this-and you won't ever let _James_ become uncontrolled again. At least not when you're involved."

He felt her warm kiss on his forehead, and she held it there for a moment. "Go get your brother, will you? I need to hug him too. That's the thing with children, whenever you have them; you'll be furious at them one minute, but they are still yours. You lot are easy to forgive. Even James."

Albus obediently went down the hall to fetch his older brother, who was problem sulking and pouting at the announcement of his punishment. However, Albus was surpised when he came into James' bedroom to see a few tears streaming down his cheeks. James wiped them away quickly, and Albus had the courtesy to pretend that he didn't see.

"Mum wants you in the kitchen."

"Bloody hell, what's she going to do?" James asked, looking terrified.

Albus smiled. As if their parents would ever hit them, beyond a light smack on the back of the head when they were being cheeky. _Although James could probably use it... _"To give you a hug, you paranoid prat."

"Oh." James contemplated this for a moment. "Her hair still purple?"

"Yep."

"Damn. I was hoping she had found a way around the charm. Oh, bugger, what did I do? I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Al."

Albus shrugged. "It was my choice. I could have said no."

"You always do say no. What made you change your mind this time?"

The younger of the brothers thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I was tired of being perfect."

James let out a laugh that in any other circumstance would have sounded like he was extremely amused. "You? Perfect?"

"That's what you called me at Diagon Alley..."

James pushed his brother playfully on the shoulder. "You have got to be kidding me. _That's _what all of this was about. Al, I was _joking_. Messing with you."

"You were?"

Rolling his eyes, James smiled. "Albus...you're far from perfect. Don't get me wrong; you're not bad. It's a good thing, trust me. Perfect is boring, and you are definitely not boring."

The youngest was stunned. It was the nicest thing that his brother had ever said to him, besides the few times when their parents made James give Albus a complement after a row. And James Potter didn't hand out nice words to just anyone.

Before James hopped out of the room, he ruffled Albus' hair lightly. "Guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together over the next month. Gotta start planning our next prank."

"I think I'm good on pranks for a little while."

James shrugged and gave his brother a small wink. "Suit yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Get up, get up!" said an excited eleven year old as she raced through the house.

"What the..." James muttered sleepily, glancing at his clock. It was only quarter past seven.

Hearing her oldest brother stir, Lily ran back to his room and jumped on his bed. "Get up, James! Look at what I have!" She thrusted a letter in his face.

"Hogwarts acceptance, I presume?" said a voice in the doorway.

Lily beamed. "Daddy, look! I got in!"

"Was there any doubt that you would?" Harry asked her.

"I could have been a _Squib,_" she said, her voice dropping with a saddened inflection. "But I'm not! I'm a witch and I'm ready for Hogwarts. When are we leaving?"

"Blood...I mean," James began, but stopped when his tired mind remembered that his father was in the room. He shot him an appologetic grin. "_Blimey_, Lily, I'm excited for you and everything, but I still have forty-five more minutes of sleep and I intend not to waste it. Not that I have much to do today. Unless..." Although Harry and Ginny's hair had faded back to its natural dark black and fiery red after the second day, the boys were still grounded until the end of the month.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his son's attempt to get out of the end of his punishment. "Forget it. Still grounded. The memories of having to go into the Auror's office with everyone thinking I'd gone mad is still haunting my dreams."

"Ah, thought I'd give it a try then," James accepted, something that was truly unlike him.

_Maybe he's growing up after all_. But at the sound of Lily's yell as her older brother snatched her letter out of her hands and ran down the hall, he immeditately retracted that thought.

* * *

"Why don't we let the boys come to dinner tonight? It's tradition," Ginny said to her husband as she was preparing lunch. Lily was upstairs, beginning to pack all of the things that she would be taking to Hogwarts two months from now. Albus and James were playing a game of chess in James' room. That was the one good thing that came out of their punishment; instead of it just being James on restriction, they both had to find common ground in order to avoid going absolutely crazy with boredom.

Harry blinked at his wife. "What was all of that about not letting James get away with things anymore and really needing to put our foot down with him."

"Well..." Ginny said. "I feel bad for them. They have been doing great getting along lately. And a month is a long time...no, no," she began as Harry started to protest. "I'm not saying we should retract the rest of their punishment. But I think one night out to celebrate Lily's Hogwarts letter is in order. After all, Lily went out with her brothers when we celebrated their letters. Besides...this is our last child. Let's have a nice night tonight."

With a sigh, Harry nodded. "James is going to be thrilled. He's been trying so hard to get me to unground him."

"Well, let him know that he's not ungrounded. He's just clocking out for a bit to celebrate his little sister."

"What! Oh, Mum, Dad, thank you!" James' voice sounded from the end of the hallway where his bedroom was.

"How...?" Ginny began, wondering how James could have overheard their conversation from all the way in his bedroom.

Harry sighed. "Extendable ears. What can we say to him? We did the same thing to your parents."

With a laugh, Ginny leaned in to kiss her husband.

* * *

Dinner was at Lily's favorite restaurant: Lunar Luck's. The boys weren't fans of it, but were grateful to be getting out of the house. Harry noted how nice it was to not have James complain about not getting to go where he wanted to go.

"Daddy, can I get desert?" Lily asked, her brown eyes widening with excitement at the thought of the molten chocolate cake which she would love to devour.

James matched his sister's gaze. "Oh, Dad, can we too?"

"Sure," Harry acquiesced, not really minding if the kids had sweets; they got their sweet tooth from him.

Ginny, on the other hand, hated them to have it. "Maybe you three can split something…"

"But, Mum…." James began to whine, but stopped at his father's sharp glance.

"Ginny, let the kids have their deserts."

"You're just saying that so you can have a bite or two of each of theirs," his wife retorted with a smile, causing Harry to grin.

After the children had their deserts, Harry paid the tab and held his wife around the waist as their children led the way out of the restaurant. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The voice belonged to a young blonde woman, a few years after her schooling. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry to bother you. But are you Harry Potter?"

Harry's face flushed and he cleared his throat. "Yes."

Her face lit up. "Oh my. My mum won't believe this. I can't believe it's actually you…"

"Ah yes, well, we really must be going…" he replied quickly.

"Can I possibly get one quick photograph? Just for the family wall." The girl held up a camera with a hopeful smile.

"He said we have to be going," James snapped. Of all of Harry's children, James hated the attention put on his family the most. In fact, it could be said that he loathed it. He didn't like to hear stories of Harry, didn't like to see pictures of the Order of the Phoenix. When someone mentioned his father's past, he tensed up and began getting defensive.

His father ignored him. "Er…alright," he told the girl. "Ginny, my love, would you mind?"

With fire in her eyes as she stared at the pretty, young woman, Ginny quickly snapped a photograph using the camera that was handed to her.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," he offered gently, giving her a small, apologetic smile for the awkwardness of the encounter. "Have a good night."

The woman laughed a nervous giggle as blood rushed to her cheeks. "You have a lovely family."

"Thank you," Ginny said shortly, before taking her husband's hand and turning back toward the door of the restaurant.

Harry sighed and leaned in to kiss his wife once they reached outside in the starry summer night. Jealousy ran thick in his wife's blood. All would be forgiven soon.

"I hate this," James muttered, kicking at the ground with his foot. "Why does that sort of stuff have to happen?"

Lily smiled at her father and took the hand that wasn't entangled in Ginny's. "I think it's nice to hear about what Daddy did before we were born. It makes it seem more real."

"I like it too," Albus added sincerely.

James scowled. "Course you two do."

"Remember what I always say," Harry began. "My past…"

"'…is apart of your past, present, and future.'" James finished the quote sharply. "I heard it before, Dad. Can we save the lecture and go home? I have a grounding to get back to."

Ginny gave her husband a concerned look. Harry shrugged; their son just needed to cool off. His temper was something that he certainly got from his father, although Harry didn't remember being as bad as James is. It must have been the combination of the fire inside the Potter's and Weasley's that made James as quick to anger as he was.

The family grabbed hands, despite their eldest son's muttered protests, and Harry disapparated them back to the outside of the house.

"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts so I can get out of this house," James snapped. And with that, he ran up the stairs, leaving his parents more confused and concerned than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James often wished more than anything for a way to turn back time. Back to when he was little, so he could start out like Albus had always been: Good and kind. Back to when Lily was born, so he could have cried and pouted less about the attention he was no longer receiving. Back to the beginning of the summer, so that he could have never played that stupid prank that lost him a month of his freedom. He didn't know what it was that drove him to break the rules. Maybe it was a desire for attention. Maybe it was an inate understanding that he was meant to set the rules, not follow them. Or maybe it was just selfish, like his father had suggested. The words he had said that day still echoed in his mind. _Dad thinks I only care about myself. Who can blame him? That's how I act every day_.

This was his fourth year of school. In year four, Harry Potter was competing in the Triwizard Tournament. In year four, James Potter was a newly ungrounded boy who barely respected himself, let alone his family respecting him. He was nothing like his father. Nothing like his grandfather, his namesake. His marks were poor, his choices were questionable, he could barely control his anger. He was a wreck. No wonder he felt as if his life was falling apart.

"You ready to go?" His father's voice startled him in the early morning hours, while he was lost in thought. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he said softly as he ruffled his son's hair. This loving action usually felt good to James; suddenly, it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't deserve his father's love and patience. He titled his head so that his father's hand slid off.

Harry looked at him with hurt flooding his green eyes. James had always wished for those eyes when he was little. If he'd had them, he and his father would have been identical. Now he was glad to have his mother's large brown eyes. "Getting too old for that, I know," his father admitted softly. "Teddy was the same way."

The young boy nodded, but didn't say anything.

"James? What's wrong?" his father asked him as he sat down next to him on his big school trunk, the same trunk Harry had taken to Hogwarts all those years ago.

Nothing, Dad. Can we just not talk about it, please? Oy, you never leave me alone." There it was again…the anger. James didn't know where it came from. But it always sprouted out, clutching at his throat like a claw and making him say things he didn't mean. Or at least that was his excuse.

"Sure," Harry said. James could tell he was holding back emotion. His father rarely showed emotion; not for his job, not for his past, not for anything except for with his children. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Right," he heard his son mutter before he closed the door.

Harry leaned against the door and sighed. He wished he had more time with James than the few short months in the summer. And he wished that most of those months weren't spent by him yelling at his son or with the young boy being on restriction. There were days when James would run into his arms with a laugh-all he wanted was to be near Harry. Now, he could barely look his eldest in the eye without having him turn away.

Noticing her father's saddness as she came down the hallway, Lily threw her arms around Harry's waist. He noticed how much higher her arms landed; she was getting taller. They were all getting taller. Soon, James would be moving out. Then Albus. Then Lily. He felt his chest tighten from the loss that hadn't even happened yet.

"Don't be sad, Daddy," Lily said softly.

Harry stroked his young daughter's red hair. She looked almost like her mother did at her age. However, unlike her mother, Harry hoped that Lily would have a quiet school year. No cursed diaries, secret chambers, and…crushes on boys. "Do you have to go to Hogwarts?" he asked with a sigh.

Lily looked up at him, her grin filling her entire face. "Yes, Dad. I'm finally old enough. I'm going to have as many adventures as you did."

Her father laughed. "Please don't. You don't want that life. Trust me, darling. Now get your things, my little first year. We're leaving in five minutes."

He walked down the hall and knocked on the frame of his second son's open door. "Al, five minutes. Are you all packed?"

Albus looked up from his book and smiled. "I've been packed for days, Dad."

"That's right," Harry said softly, sitting down on the bed. "You excited for your third year?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Albus paused. "I mean, yes because I'm excited to see my friends again. But no because…I don't want to leave home; Christmas seems like so far away. And…I still feel like I need to make up to what happened at the beginning of summer."

Harry grabbed his son and gently pulled him into a hug. "What's there to be sorry about? I've already forgiven you ages ago. We all make mistakes, Albus."

"I know," Albus agreed, his voice muffled by his father's chest. "Thank you, Dad. You're…you're really patient with us."

Harry chuckled softly. "I didn't feel so patient when I was yelling at the two of you that day. I felt like the worst father in the world."

"Well, then that's fitting. Because we felt like the worst sons in the world."

"Even James?"

Albus nodded. "For sure. You can see it in his eyes. He hates making you angry."

"Then why does he always do it?"

His young son looked down at his watch and smiled. "We only have three minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a long time since I have posted. I am going to try to be better at finishing this story. Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 8**

Ginny gave her youngest child a tearful hug; her long red hair spilled over Lily's face. "I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts."

Platform 9 and ¾ was busy, as usual. Not much had changed about it since Harry had taken the Hogwarts Express for the first time when he was eleven. He looked around, seeing familiar faces, wrinkled with age. He wondered if he would still come here with his grandchildren; at this point, it didn't feel that far in the future.

They saw Percy and his wife Audrey right away. Of course, their daughters were already on the train; Percy had engrained it in his children that to be on time was to be late. They said hello to Bill, who was dropping off his son Louis quickly before work. His wife, Fluer, wasn't with him; she was taking their daughter, Dominque, to her final year at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic—the same school that her mother had attended. Fred and Roxanne, George's children, came up to give their aunt and uncle a quick hug before getting on the train. Harry and Ginny said hello to George and his wife briefly before they left the station. Ginny's hello to him was short but polite; she still hadn't quite forgiven her mischievous brother for giving her eldest son the potion to turn her hair bright pink.

Ron and Hermione had met up with their family a few minutes ago, their two children in tow. James, Albus, and Lily's faces lit up when they saw them. Out of all of their cousins, they were definitely the closest with Rose and Hugo.

"She'll be fine, Ginny," Teddy responded with a laugh in between his conversation with Harry and Ron telling them about his new position as Head of Security at the Ministry of Magic. His hair, colored blue with red stripes today, stood out at the station. Although Teddy had long completed his years at Hogwarts, he still came with the family to see the younger children off. "You're lucky, Lils. I think she held on to me for a whole five minutes. I thought she was going to come on to the train with me."

Hermione chuckled. "Just wait until you have your own children, Teddy…" Standing behind him, she put her arms around her son, Hugo, who was also beginning Hogwarts this year. In fact, Percy's daughter Lucy and George's daughter Roxanne would be starting their first years as well. It seemed that the entire student body of Hogwarts was made up of Weasley's and Potter's this year. Only Bill's oldest daughter Victorie had already graduated, two years after Teddy.

The thought of Bill's daughter reminded Ginny to ask her godson by marriage about his girlfriend. He and Victorie hadn't been official for long—but they had been friends since the girl was born. They were the oldest of the children by many years, so they naturally gravitated toward one another. Harry didn't think it would last; Teddy could be impulsive, and he had been worried from the start that the boy and girl's friendship would be ruined. However, things seemed to be going smoothly, and Ginny couldn't remember when she had seen Teddy happier.

"Are you excited, Hugo?" Ginny asked her nephew, who was slowing pulling away from his mother.

Hugo smiled. "Yes, Aunt Ginny. I just hope Lily and I are in the same house." Ginny didn't say so, but she hoped for the same thing. Griffyndor, of course—but she would be happy with whatever house the Sorting Hat chose for them.

"Oh mother!" Hermione's daughter, Rose, exclaimed suddenly. "Can I go say hello to Scorpious?"

"Scorpious?" Ginny asked. "Scorpious Malfoy?" She glanced at Ron, who didn't seem to be paying attention to what his daughter was saying.

"Sure, Rosie," Hermione told her only daughter. "Make it quick though. You'll see him on the train."

Ginny couldn't help but watch as her niece walk over to Scorpious, who was standing with his mother and father. Ginny gave Malfoy a polite wave and turned back to smile at her friend. "Please tell me that Ron knows about this…"

"He _knows_ they're friends," Hermione said with a laugh. "Things seem to be building slowly. I think I have some time to soften the blow a bit."

"Mum, can I have some pocket money for the trolley?" James interrupted suddenly, tugging at his mother's arm.

"James. You just interrupted," his mother scolded, absent-mindedly turning her attention back to the Malfoy's. Rose was giggling something that Scorpious had just said, twirling her hair with her fingers like Ginny used to do when she would see Harry. She felt a pang of worry for her young niece; although it would be poetic justice for Draco Malfoy's son to marry into the Weasley family. Scorpious seemed nice enough; at least, Albus never complained about him.

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione," James said with an apologetic half smile. "So, Mum, can I? Please?"

"For goodness sake, James," Albus mumbled. "Bring your own money…"

The young boy contemplated giving Albus a light punch in the arm, but he knew if he did that then he would never taste a delicious chocolate frog on the train. His mother, having not heard what Albus said, placed a soft hand on James' shoulder. "I didn't bring any money with me, sweetheart. Ask your father."

With a frustrated sigh, the boy turned to his father. "Please Dad?"

"Please what?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Can I have some money for the trolley? I want to get a chocolate frog."

"Oh that sounds good. Can i have some money too, Dad? _Pleeease,_" Teddy teased.

"Oh, shove off, Teddy," James protested, giving his "brother" a playful push. "We can't all have cushy Ministry jobs. If I were you, I'd buy a house full of chocolate frogs."

"Speaking of chocolate frogs," Ron began. "I just got Thorton Fretter's card. You want it, James?"

James grinned. "Really? I've been looking for that one for years…you sure?"

"Yeah, I saved it for you. I'll send it soon," his uncle replied.

"Brilliant, thank you. So Dad…pocket money?"

Harry looked down at his eager son. "I actually want to talk to you real quick, James…"

With a grunt of protest, the boy felt himself being led away from the group by his father's strong arm. When they reached a quiet spot, James leaned against the train station wall and placed his hands back in his pockets with another annoyed sigh. "Look…I'm sorry I asked for money. I just wanted something to eat and maybe a new card…"

"Slow down. It's not about the money," his father said with a chuckle. His son was always so defensive about everything.

He wrinkled his nose. "Then what is it?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about before you get on that train?"

"Bloody hell, _no_," his son said, turning away from Harry. "Why do we have to do this now? I just want to get on the train."

"I know you do. But I'm not going to see you until Christmas," Harry said. "I want to make sure you're okay before you go."

James looked down at the ground and then back up at his father. "I'm _fine_. It's my fourth year. I'm Chaser of the Quidditch team. I have a lot of friends. There's nothing wrong."

Unconvinced, but knowing he wasn't going to get much more out of his stubborn son, Harry pulled him into a tight hug. "Have a great school year. Please try to stay out of trouble. No letters from McGonagal…your mother still freezes every time an owl delivers the mail."

"Keeps life exciting though, doesn't it?" James said with a small, mischievous smile, causing his expression to soften once more.

"Honestly, I think I've had enough excitement in my life. I would really appreciate a quiet school year from you this year. Like you said, it's your fourth year, you're Chaser for the Quidditch team…do you realize you would have the potential to become the captain in a few years if you put your mind to it?"

"My broom's lousy…" his son mumbled.

"Well, maybe we can think about getting you a new one."

Knowing what he was thinking, Harry laughed as his son's face lit up. "The new Firebolt?" James asked hopefully.

"How about we'll talk about it before Christmas. _If _you keep your end of the deal."

James kicked the ground with his foot. "Yeah, yeah. You never answered me about the pocket money."

Harry gave the boy a few Gallons with the promise that he would share with his siblings and cousins. He then led his son back to the rest of the group, who were just finishing up their goodbyes.

"Watch out for Lily and Hugo," Ginny told the boys as James came back into the group.

"We will, Mum," Albus said sweetly.

James, however, threw his arm around his little sister's shoulders. "Hugo can take care of himself. But gotta keep little Lilypad safe. Especially from her new Slytherin friends…"

"I won't be in Slytherin!" Lily wailed as Teddy stifled laughter.

"James…" Harry sighed.

"You're bolder than I am," Teddy said, patting James on the back. "Have fun this year, kid."

"Thanks Teddy. You coming to Christmas? _Victoire _will be there…" the young boy said in a teasing tone.

Teddy smiled, but ignored the last comment. "Do I ever miss it? Love my grandmother to death, but she can't make ham like Ginny."

"You're too sweet, Teddy," said Ginny. Harry smiled at the exchange; he and his wife adored their godson as if he was their own; in fact, Ginny fussed over him as if he was her own. The only difference was, Harry and Ginny didn't have the problems with Teddy in his fourth year that they were having with their eldest child.

"I have to get to work. I'll stop by the house this week…unless you want to enjoy your empty nest for a few days," he said, giving his godfather a teasing look.

James and Albus both stuck their tongues out in disgust. "Gross," James said.

Each of the children hugged Teddy goodbye. "I wish you were at Hogwarts still," Lily said softly to Teddy when it was her turn to hug him. "I don't think James and Albus will take such good care of me."

Teddy laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You'll be just fine, Lils. Promise. I'll be looking forward to your owls."

After Teddy had left, James, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose hugged their family one last time just as the train whistle sounded. Ginny took James' face into her hands. "No trouble this year. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mum," James replied in a muffled tone due to his cheeks being pushed in.

Three red heads and two with messy dark hair made their way into the queue of students waiting to get onto the train. Lily, who was last in line, turned back and gave her mother and father a final wave goodbye.

"Empty nest." Harry repeated Teddy's words as they watched the train pull away.

"When did we get so old?" Hermione answered as she put her arms around Ron. "It doesn't feel that long ago when we were boarding that train."

"Hey, I'm not old…" Ron replied quickly.

Harry laughed. "Those wrinkles have always been there, then?"

"You're about to get a few more too…" Ginny said with a laugh, thinking back to Rose and Scorpious. She glanced at Hermione, who could barely hold back from laughing herself.

Ron looked back and forth from his sister to his wife. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, Ron…I'll explain later," Hermione replied. "Much, much later."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The first two months of school went by quickly. And the time hadn't been too bad for James. He had yet to get detention, he had high marks in all of his classes so far, and his professors were impressed with his change in attitude. His sister and cousin were placed in Gryffindor, so he'd been doing a pretty decent job looking out for them. He even gave Lily directions to the library during his first week of school, without throwing in any random detours to make her trip take longer. This even impressed Albus.

He wrote home to his mother to tell her the good news; he received a box of chocolate frogs a few days ago (his favorite) along with a ecstatic note from his mother telling him how proud she was of him. His father had yet to say anything, but James was sure that he was busy thinking about the beautiful Firebolt that he was going to buy his eldest son for Christmas, which was only a few months away. Yes, everything was going perfectly.

That was, until he met Evelyn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She was beautiful. Five foot nine. Jet black hair. Her eyes were sharp when she looked at you; James didn't know if he had ever seen her with a soft look on her face. And he liked it. She reminded him of the villains in the Muggle comic books that his father liked to read. Any moment, she would take the library hostage with her wand or jump down from the top of the astronomy tower after a chase and land right on her feet or…

"Mr. Potter."

James shifted his body in his seat, suddenly aware that he had been daydreaming in class again. His Transfiguration professor, MacMillian, gave him a sharp glare.

"If you're not going to listen, perhaps we can repeat this lesson in detention this evening," he told the young boy.

"Oh please no, Professor. I'm listening, I promise. I'll even stay after and help you clean up." James shot him a charming smile and sat straight up in his seat, which seemed to appease the man.

James kept his promise and helped MacMillian put some of the mice they had been changing into ravens back into their cages, which his Professor seemed to appreciate. With his stomach growling, he then hurried to the Great Hall to get some dinner. His best friend, Tiberious "Tibby" Gawmdrey, raised his hand and waved him over to where he was sitting. The boy looked similar to James, dark hair, brown eyes, and long eyelashes, although he was built a little bulkier. James got his long frame from his father—not the ideal body type for a Chaser, but the boy hadn't had any problems in his two years of playing for the school.

Tibby gave his friend a suspicious glare. "What is _up_ with you, mate?"

"Nothing," James said with a shrug. "Just was thinking about something else in class."

"Are you kidding me? I don't mean that! Why have you been so goody-goody lately? The old James would have snapped right back to MacMillian—not stayed after class to help him clean up his blimey plants! What's been going on? You've been acting mental ever since we came back to school."

"Gotta agree with Tib, James," said his cousin Fred. Tall and lanky with the classic Weasley red hair and freckles, Fred looked like an image of his father and late uncle, his namesake, when they were in school. "You haven't even gotten the invisibility cloak out yet this year."

"Maybe cause I don't want my stupid kid sister asking to use it," James snapped back. "I think she's forgotten that I've got it."

Jonathan Blackwood, another fourth year Gryffindor, rolled his eyes at his friend's response. The sandy blonde haired boy with light blue eyes rounded out the group. "It's the middle of October and we haven't even left the dormitories after hours," he pointed out.

"And where do you suggest we go?" his friend retorted. "We've been all over this bloody school!"

Tibby rolled his eyes. "You're so full of it, James. Fine…don't tell us. But don't be surprised when your reputation goes down the loo. There's only so much good you can do before they start calling you Albus."

James gave his friend a playful punch on the arm. "Shut it, will you? I'm trying to stay out of trouble this year. My mum is going to go mental on me if I get one more detention. Happy now?"

"Did you hear that Blackwood? Potter's _mummy_ will be mad!" Tibby said with a mocking laugh. "Poor ickle James. Don't want to make Mummy mad."

Fred laughed. "Hell, I don't blame him. I still remember the time his mother caught James and I surfing our brooms."

"Shut it, Tibby!" James said again. "You know how she can be. I don't need another howler this year, that's for sure. And besides…my dad _implied _that he will buy me the new Firebolt if I keep on the straight and narrow. So while you losers continue to ride Nimbus 2000's or whatever pathetic broom your folks have bought you, you won't even be able to see me as I soar past you on the field. I'll just be a tiny blur…"

"Ah, whatever, mate," Tibby mumbled, suddenly jealous that his friend might be getting the new racing broom. He and Jonathan played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team—the two of them were Beaters. Fred, afraid of heights, preferred to stay on the ground and cheer on his friends. On warm weekends, and even on cold days, it was almost impossible to get the three of them off of their brooms.

"Speaking of Quidditch—did you ask your parents if you can come to the World Cup with us this year? We'll just be a few campsites down from them," Fred asked before stuffing his face with a mouthful of turkey.

James sank down in his chair. "Ahh…no. I was grounded for most of the summer, so I didn't want to ask then. Maybe if I can keep this good streak up, they'll let me go. I doubt it though. My parents are going to think I need supervised. Of course, your dad said yes, Fred. _God_, what I wouldn't give for a trade…"

Jonathan scowled. "We're going to be fifth years by then. There's no reason we shouldn't be able to go out on our own."

"Trust me, they'll think of a reason," the Potter boy said with a sigh. "I'm working on it, okay?"

"Working on what?" asked a voice. James turned sharply to see his younger brother sitting next to him.

"Bugger off, Albus," James snapped. He hoped he hadn't really heard any of the other parts of the conversation. He wouldn't put it past Albus to tell his parents the plan before he had a chance to warm them up to it.

The younger brother held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Just wanted to tell you that an owl accidently gave this to me instead of you this morning." He tossed an opened letter on the table and stood up to leave.

"It's opened!" James yelled.

Albus shrugged. "It came to me."

"It says my bloody name on the front!"

"Ahh, sorry about that. At least you got your Thorton Fretter card!" With a laugh, he quickly moved out of the way so that his brother's swat did not hit him. "See you around, James."

"I'm going to kill him one of these days…" James mumbled. However, his mood quickly changed when he pulled out the treasured card from his uncle Ron.

* * *

There she was…walking down the hall. Alone. This was his chance.

Evelyn was a Slytherin, so James didn't get to see her around very often. But when he did, it felt like his heart stopped pumping in his chest and fell down into the pit of his stomach. There she was, walking with her books held to her chest. God…he wished he were those books.

"Evelyn!" James said. However, what he meant to say in a deep, confident voice came out more like a squeak. _Get it together, Potter _he snapped at himself. "Evelyn, er…hey," he repeated. _Oh god. She stopped. She's looking at me. Say something, you prat!_

But he just stood there. As if he had never spoken to a girl in his life. Which was…not all that ridiculous. He of course had spoken to girls before. He had plenty of girls follow him around at school, being the Chaser of the Quidditch team and all. But none even remotely compared to this girl…this goddess. _Oh god, please. Get ahold of yourself. Say something. SAY SOMETHING!_

She gave him a curious look. Her hips twitched, as if she was ready to move on, but wanted to stay a few more moments in case this got interesting. James gave her one of his classic smiles; it felt forced on his face. "Er…great weather we're having, right?"

The look of pity and confusion she gave him made James want to melt into the floor. "Right," she said with a nod. She wasn't laughing when she turned around, but he could have sworn he heard a small chuckle as she walked down the corridor and into the basement to her Potions class.

James cursed under his breath. How could he be so thick? His one chance…_one bloody chance_…to talk to the girl of his dreams, and he asked her about the weather. Muttering more curses, he hurried off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, wanting to be anywhere but at this school. This very moment, Evelyn was sitting in her Potions class, replaying the awkward hallway encounter she'd had with a boy whom she didn't even know. James Potter wished he had his invisibility cloak right now.

This wasn't even something he could speak to his father about. First of all, his father would tell his mother. And then his mum would get all sappy about how her baby was growing up and finding love. Not going to happen. Second, what sort of problem was this compared to the problems Harry had faced when he was in school? James' problems were downright pathetic in comparison to fighting the darkest wizard the world had ever known. Year four, Ginny was already in love with Harry. He had the world at his fingertips: Seeker of the Quidditch team, admired by all of his peers and professors, brave, honest…not to mention he was the _boy who lived_. How could his father relate to anything he was feeling right now?

"Potter?"

With a blink, James snapped out of his trance. He prayed he wouldn't have to stay after class again for not paying attention. "Oh yes, Professor," he said quietly.

"Will you show us?"

"Show you…?"

"Your Patronus, my boy. I know your father could produce one at your age."

The pit in his stomach grew ten times larger. "I…I can't do one. My father has tried to teach me. It…just hasn't happened yet."

His professor gave him a small smile. "Ahh, I understand. Well, it does take some time to learn, James. Now, as I was saying, a Patronus takes a specific form...

_That's not what he meant, _James thought, lost inside his own misery once more. _He meant_ '_I thought you were the son of Harry Potter. It doesn't take that long to learn if you actually had talent'…_

James didn't think he could get any lower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Hi."

The sound came from behind James, who was talking to Jonathan, Tibby, and Fred for a few minutes before their next class. The young boy whirled around and was face to face…with his little sister. He sighed; for a moment, he had thought it was Evelyn.

"What do you want, Lily?" her brother said in an exasperated tone.

"She's like Roxie—I swear they follow us around," Fred said. He gave his younger cousin a teasing look.

"We do not!" the young girl retorted. "I'll have you know, Roxie, Hugo, and I have done a fabulous job at making friends and…"

"What do you _want_, Lily?" James repeated. His patience for his sister was growing thin, though it had never been very thick to begin with.

Her eyes twinkled; like him, she enjoyed messing with her siblings and did so every chance she got. James couldn't blame her for that. "Just wanted to say hi. And mum sent me some lemon drops. Thought you might want one." She thrust out the colorful package in her hands.

"I'm alright thanks…"

"I'll take one!" Tibby said quickly, reaching out to grab one of the sweet candies from Lily's hand. But Lily quickly pulled her treats back and held them close to her chest.

"Are you thick, Gawmdrey?" the girl said with a laugh. "You have been nothing but mean to me since the moment I met you. No…these aren't for you. But _Jonathan_ can have one…"

Giving Tibby a small smirk, she reached her hand out to place a lemon drop inside Jonathan's palm. "Thanks, Lils," the boy said before placing the drop inside his mouth.

_Lils_? James thought. He looked at Jonathan and then at his sister, who was staring at his friend with eyes that said more than 'I'm just being nice to my brother's friend.' Her eyes were too bright, her smile too sweet. James wasn't sure what was going on here, but if it was what he thought, wasn't going to happen as long as he was on this planet. "Get _out _of here, Lily," he said firmly.

Her smile never left her face and she gave one last glance toward Jonathan. "Fine. See you later, Jonathan. Bye Fred and James."

James glared at his friend. "What?" Jonathan asked, suddenly looking nervous at the weight of James' stare.

"What was _that _about?"

"Looks like Lily has a crush on Jonathan," Fred pointed out in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What?" Jonathan asked again. "No she doesn't!"

"Obviously she does!" replied James. "Please don't even humor her. Hell…can't even believe I am having this conversation. She's still a _baby…_"

"Not a baby, mate," said Tibby. "And she's going to date sometime. Not Jonathan, obviously…!" he said quickly when he saw James' face twist in protest. "But sometime, she's going to date someone. So you might want to come to peace with it now."

James wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting. Also, not happening as long as I'm at this school."

An empty quill bottle lay in front of them in the hallway, which Tibby began kicking down the hallway as they walked to Transfiguration. "Alright, alright enough about your sister. We playing Quidditch after class?"

"Ye, course we are," said Jonathan. "But let's make sure…" He stopped, looking forward curiously. Walking toward them, dark robes flowing behind her, was Evelyn. If it was even possible, she looked more beautiful than usual. Her hair shimmered each time the bright lights from the staggered windows shown on her. Piercing eyes narrowed in on the three boys as she grew closer and closer to them.

"Who is that?" Jonathan whispered to his friends.

"Ev…Evelyn," James stammered just as the girl reached them.

"Aren't you that Slytherin girl? The one in our Magical Creatures class?" Tibby asked.

Evelyn smirked, as if she was simply humoring him. "You're a smart one. Now…I want to talk to your mate here."

Tibby laughed and leaned smoothly against the wall. "Potter? Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Just go, Tibby," James said through gritted teeth. His friend, although loyal in every other aspect, thought every girl they came across was part of an unspoken competition. He still hadn't fully forgiven him for taking Aleyna Pentahouse out on a date to Hogsmead when Tibby knew that James had a crush on her.

"Fine," his friend grunted. He gave the girl a final smile before walking away with the two other boys.

"See ya, James," Fred said, elbowing his cousin as he walked past.

James turned back to Evelyn, his mind suddenly going blank. He always had the right thing to say; why was this suddenly so hard for him?

She tilted her head in a curious way as her lips pursed. _Oh god, she's so perfect_, he thought.

"Nice friends you got there," she said, not unkindly.

"They're great," James replied calmly. "Been friends since first year. We're on the Quidditch team together."

"I've seen you play Quidditch."

"Oh?" he said. "And?"

She laughed and narrowed her eyes at him. "You need a new broom."

"Ahhh…right. Kind of smashed my old one into a thousand pieces. My dad won't buy me another one right now."

"Your dad?" she asked. She lifted her chin up a bit more as her curiosity piqued again. "You mean Harry Potter?"

James heart sank. His father's name truly haunted him at every corner, and he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever escape it.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Harry Potter."

"He put my father in Azkaban, you know."

It was as if she told him that their parents had gone to Hogwarts together, the way that she said that sentence. James' mouth dropped a little bit, unsure of how to respond to that statement. His father had put a lot of people in Azkaban—especially after the trials concerning the Second Wizarding War. He knew of a few students who were related to people in the prison at this very moment. However, this was the first time someone had come up to him to inform him that Harry Potter had placed his or her parent in the most brutal jail in the world.

"Oh," he finally decided on. "I…I'm sorry your father is in prison."

She shrugged, her eyes dancing with humor as she watched James uncomfortably. "Always sad when innocent people are thrown into Azkaban like animals," she said.

"In…innocent? How do you know he's…" James gulped. "…innocent?"

"I was there when it happened."

And then, she leaned in slowly. James' heart began pounding furiously at the picture of this beautiful girl leaning in to kiss him…

But she didn't kiss him.

"You're late for class," she whispered. She was so close, he could smell her shampoo. Lavender. Or was it violet? It made him dizzy.

With a smile, she turned around and walked down the now empty hallway. Cursing under his breath while at the same time being happier than he had felt in weeks, James ran to class.

* * *

"You're late, Potter," MacMillian said as the young boy walked through the door. _Why did it have to be MacMillian's class I was late for?_ James thought. After getting in trouble the other day, he didn't think he could talk his way out of a detention.

"I know, Professor. I…it won't happen again," James said smoothly, hoping…_praying…_his professor would show a little mercy.

"50 points from Gryffindor. And detention."

James collapsed in his seat with a sigh. "Aww, Professor, _please_…" But he stopped when he realized that the other students were staring at him. Heat rushed to his cheeks and to his ears.

After class, he hurried up to his professor, who was busy cleaning up some plants he had borrowed from Professor Longbottom's Herbology class. "I don't want to hear it, Potter…" his professor warned.

"Here. Let me help you with that," the boy said quickly, grabbing two of the plants out of his professor's arms.

"I appreciate it," MacMillian said. "But you still have detention." The two began walking out of the room and down toward the greenhouse.

"Professor, listen…" James said calmly. "I apologize for being late. But you have to understand…my mum is going to _kill_ me if I get detention."

"And why didn't you think of that the past three times you have been tardy?"

"Great question. Excellent question…wasn't thinking, I guess. The first two times I really did forget my stuff and had to go back. Take full responsibility for those ones. But this time…" he stopped walking, causing MacMillian to stop as well and turn toward him. "I'm going to be honest with you here, Professor. Completely honest. There's…this girl."

MacMillian chuckled. "I'm sure you have had your fair share of girlfriends, Mr. Potter. But that doesn't excuse…"

"No, Professor. You don't _understand_. This girl…I can't get her out of my head. You know how I suddenly stop paying attention in class? It's because of her. The way she walks, the way she talks. I can't focus with her in my mind."

"You weren't that great at paying attention before this girl," MacMillian noted as they began walking again.

James grinned. "Point taken. But this girl was talking to me in the hallway, and I just lost track of time. When I realized that I was late, I ran as fast as I could. The old James would have taken his time. I've really been trying to do the right thing this year. Come on Professor…you've been in love before, right?"

They reached the greenhouse, and with a _thump_, they each set down their armful of plants. "Not something I feel comfortable discussing with you…"

"Right, right, right," James said quickly. He leaned against the counter where they had set their plants. "Look…have a little mercy. My parents are under a lot of stress right now. I've really been trying to be better. Let me help you in the green house for a whole week. Just don't write home to my parents. Please, Professor."

MacMillian paused for a minute with a deep sigh. "Oh, alright Potter. Help me in here for a week. You can start planting the new shipment that arrived yesterday. But I'm warning you—next time you're late, I'm writing directly to your father's office. Do you understand?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less, sir. Thank you! I'll see you tonight." With a smile, he turned to leave the green house.

"8 pm!" he heard MacMillian's voice call after him.

"8 pm!" James repeated, happily. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Trading one night's detention for a whole week helping in the greenhouse—that was a deal he never thought he would make. But he had to. It wasn't just about the new broom anymore. His parents were finally _proud _of him. His dad might finally respect him now. He had never before realized how great of a feeling that was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The roars of the crowd echoed through the Quidditch stadium. Heart racing, palms sweating, Albus looked out onto the field. The screams echoed and caused his ears to ring. There was something magical—and nerve-wracking—about that first game.

Too bad Albus didn't make the team.

With stinging jealousy, the young boy waited for his older brother to walk out onto the field. _It wasn't fair_, he thought. All he ever wanted was to be a Seeker, like his father. He remembered the day that James had told their parents that he had become Chaser. His mother, who had been a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, was the most ecstatic of all; she always claimed that the Chaser was the best position on the Quidditch field. But the person Albus wanted to make the happiest was his father. They were different in many ways, and Albus was often jealous of the bond that Harry and James shared due to their similarities. If he were to become a Seeker, they would have a bond that James would never be able to match.

The first week of school had crushed that dream. He didn't think he had been _that_ bad. Maybe it was the month he was banned from his broom in the summer; if he had only never played that ridiculous prank, maybe the extra practice would have given him the skills needed to make the team. Albus sighed deeply.

"You alright?" his cousin Rose asked. But before he could answer, she became distracted as the time finally emerged. Tonight, they were playing Ravenclaw. "Go James!" she cheered. She tucked her Weasley-trademark hair behind her ears and smiled at her cousin.

"Move over, Al!" said a voice from behind him, and he felt the weight of a person slide him over. Albus turned to see his sister—not too far from her was Hugo, who was trying to push his way through the crowd to find his seat with his sister and cousins.

Rose narrowed her eyes as she looked down the row. "Where's Roxie?"

Lily shrugged. "Sitting with her friends, I 'spose. Too good for us. There's Louis and Fred though!" She waved her older cousins over enthusiastically.

"Shove over, Hugo," Fred told his cousin in a teasing tone. "Ahh good—they haven't started yet. This one over here kept us late."

"Glad I made it," Louis said as he settled between Albus and Lily. "Had detention with Hodson. Fred, being the oh-so-excellent cousin that he is, waited for me."

Albus rolled his eyes and gave his cousin a nudge with his elbow. "Please don't turn into James."

"Oh, come off it," his sister giggled. "I think you're the only one here who hasn't had detention!"

"You've have detention? Already? Tell me you're kidding," said Albus.

"It _really_ wasn't my fault. Molly was talking to me in Charms and I think Professor Averill was in a mood that day…"

"And what did Mum and Dad say?"

Lily's shoulders lifted in a shrug once more. "They said don't let it happen again. It's not like they can say much. Dad got his fair share of detentions when he was in school. He said not to tell that to James though…did you know he hasn't gotten one detention this year?"

"So I've heard," her brother responded dryly. At a blast of sound from the announcer, his attention turned back to the game.

"JAMES POTTER SCORES TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the announcer's voice, causing the crowd to go wild. Beaming, James flew in a circle on the field as he took in his favorite sound in the world.

"He's doing so great!" Rose yelled over the noise of the crowd. Louis was on his feet, pointing down at the field to inform the people around him that the Chaser who just made the goal was his cousin.

"I wish Mum and Dad could see him!" said Lily. "He's brilliant!"

"Yeah…brilliant." Jealously seethed through Albus, flowing like the blood in his veins. He should be out there, not James. Or better yet, he should be chasing the Golden Snitch on the same field as his brother. He could picture it now: James could score goals as many goals as he desired, but it would be Albus who the crowd would go crazy for, the second they saw his eyes narrow in on the Snitch.

A part of him wished James would fall.

The piercing scream from his sister snapped him out of anger. Albus finally processed what he was seeing in the final moments of James tumbling down before falling onto the field. Even with hundreds of voices around him, he could have sworn he heard the _thump_ his older brother made when he hit the ground.

Lily was the first one to break from the crowd. "Move out of the bloody way! That's my _brother! _James!" she cried. Albus quickly followed her, pushing past the wall of students with as much force as he could.

When they reached the field, it was clear that James was unconscious. Lily rushed down on the ground next his leg, which was twisted in way that it was not supposed to be. She was stopped by Professor McGonagall's firm grasp on her arm.

"Don't touch him," she said. "You could make it worse."

Tears were streaming down his sister's face. "Is…is he going to be okay, Professor?"

"Do something. Please, Professor!" Albus begged, his hands shaking once more.

"Back away, Lily," said a soft voice. Neville Longbottom, their Herbology Professor and one of their parent's dearest friends, pushed his way past the children. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Ferula." Bandages appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his brother's broken leg.

McGonagall turned to MacMillian, who had just appeared, his face pale with worry. "Get ahold of the Potters. Tell them James was hurt in Quidditch and we're taking him to the Hospital Wing. The other children will be down there as well. Come, Albus and Lily," she told the boy and girl. After levitating James carefully, McGonagal along with Neville led the children down to the Hospital Wing of the castle.

"I'm worried, Al," Lily whispered so only he could hear.

"He'll be okay." Albus' voice cracked from the stress. He said the words to Lily, but he wasn't sure if he believed them himself. Sure, his bones were fixed; that took a spell that even he knew. But what if James had hit his head? He might never be the same, and magic might not be able to fix it.

As soon as they reached the hospital wing, McGonagall hurried back to her office. No one could Apparate onto Hogwarts campus without her. A few minutes later, she returned with Harry and Ginny, who ran into the room as fast as they could. "James!" Ginny cried, rushing to her son's bedside. He was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Harry demanded from anyone in the room who could give him an answer.

"Dad…he just fell. It was from out of nowhere. One second he was ready for the next play, and then…he was…he was..." Lily began sobbing again.

"Professor, how does he just fall?" Harry asked, his voice harsher now as he turned to McGonagall. "You know how good of a flyer he is. Someone had to have caused this."

"Harry," Ginny said softly, still by her son's side. "It could have just been an accident. You know how reckless he can be…"

"I was reckless too! The time I fell of was when there was a Dementor…we can rule that one out. And the other time was when my broom went mental when Quirrel tried to jinx me. What if someone has done that to James?" Harry was shouting now. Realizing this, he turned the other way, hiding his emotion the only way he could at the moment; there was no way he was leaving his son's side.

Ginny stood up from her position next to James to take her husband's hand. "Please, stop. Please. I'm sorry, Professor," she said to McGonagall. "It's been a fear of ours that someone would try to hurt the children because of Harry's position with the Ministry."

McGonagall nodded. Her eyes were soft, opposite of the stern look that they usually carried; she had a soft spot for Harry, even after all of these years. "Potter…you know we will do whatever we can to find out what happened. And we can discuss precautions we can take in the future to keep your children safe. But we must focus on James' recovery right now.

"Dad…I…" Albus said, but he stopped himself. How could he tell his parents that he was the one who caused James to fall? How could he have even thought about his only brother hitting the ground from one hundred feet in the air? He was too ashamed of himself to even admit that the idea had crossed his mind. His father, who had just placed a gentle hand on James' arm, had not heard him.

No one noticed the middle child run out of the room to be sick.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed so far! I finally have the major event that is going to happen in this story, but I need your help. The HP universe is vast (but wonderful), so I'm afraid of mistakes that I may make as I write the rest of this story. If you see something that doesn't fit in with JK's fabulous vision of the HP world, please let me know in the reviews and I will make the necessary changes. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 13**

"Bloody hell, this hurts."

The worried parents looked up from their seats in the Hospital Wing. Harry's hair, which he usually kept tidy now that he was Head Auror, was running in all directions; he had a habit of pushing his fingers through it when he was nervous or stressed. Their youngest child had been sleeping in her mother's arms for the past hour. Albus was sitting on the ground in front of Harry—his father had thought he had seen him lean his head back a time or two, as if he were nodding off to sleep. However, the boy seemed determined to stay focused on the hospital bed in hopes that his brother would wake up.

"James?" Albus was the first to say.

"'Course…who do you think it is?" came a grunted response. "Where am I? What are Mum and Dad doing here?"

Ginny quickly set her daughter down on the chair, which caused the young girl to stir. "Oh James!" his mother yelled as she ran over to his bedside where she began covering his face with kisses.

"Am I dying or something?" James snapped weakly. "Mum…stop kissing me!"

"Never!" Ginny said with a laugh, although tears were beginning to stream down her face. "I will never stop kissing you. And I will never yell at you ever again, I promise you, James Potter, as long as I live…"

"Now I know I'm dying. What happened?"

"You took quite a fall off your broom," responded Harry, his voice breaking slightly with emotion.

"We were watching you from the stands," Lily told him sleepily. "Your broom started wobbling and then you sort of…fell."

James furrowed his brow. "Is it broken? Please tell me its broken…hate that broom."

His mother sighed as she pushed his dark hair away from his face. "Honey, how are you feeling? Is there any pain? Does your head feel odd? Do you think Neville healed all of your injuries?"

"I'm just sore all over. It doesn't feel like anything is broken." James moved his legs around on his bed just to make sure.

"Is he awake?" came a distant, high-pitched voice. "Oh, good..." A plump woman wearing a short burgundy and white dress came hurrying into the room.

"Madam Eccleston," Ginny began. "Can you please give him something for the pain?"

"Ahh, yes, yes." The matron quickly walked over to her cabinet, which held a variety of medicines and potions, and began mixing a few of the bottles together. With a puff of gray smoke, her mixture was complete. "Drink this," she said, thrusting the bottle out to James, who sniffed it and immediately wrinkled his face with disgust.

"No way! It smells like old socks," the young boy said loudly.

"James!" Ginny snapped. "Drink the medicine! Madam Eccleston is trying to help you."

"So much for not yelling at me anymore…" James grumbled as he took the bottle from the woman. After taking a deep breath, he plugged his nose and gulped the contents down.

Running his fingers through his hair once more, Harry collapsed into his seat with a sigh. "When will he be allowed to leave the informatory?"

"I want to keep him for today for observation," the woman replied. "That potion works wonders, but it can make him sick up. If the pain has receded by then, he can return to class. But he shouldn't do anything strenuous for a week; his bones need time to rest."

"But I have a Quidditch game on Friday!" James cried. "I have to practice this week."

"James…we need to talk about that…" Harry began. "Madam Eccleston, do you mind excusing us for a few minutes?"

"Of course," she said kindly. "I'll go to the kitchen to have some breakfast made for you."

When she was gone, Harry turned back to his son, dreading the conversation that was about to take place. James wasn't going to be happy, and Harry felt that he didn't have enough energy to argue with the young boy.

"Dad it was an accident!" James said quickly. He winced in pain as he sat up on the bed, turning to his mother with pleading eyes. "Mum, I'll be more careful next time, I promise…"

Ginny sighed. "It's not that, sweetheart. When your father was in school, someone hexed his broom to try to get him to fall off. With your father's position in the Ministry…well, it would make sense that what happened on your broom was done by someone watching the game."

His voice grew louder. "That's absolutely ridiculous. No one is out to get me! It was a stupid mistake…"

Harry sighed, standing up once more. "James. First of all, calm down…"

"I won't calm down! You're telling me that I can't play my favorite sport because you have a _feeling _someone from the stands hexed my broom. Just because things like that happened to you doesn't mean that they are happening to us. We aren't you, Dad! Isn't it also just as possible that I overestimated the bloody turn? I just think…"

"Stop. _Now_," Harry snapped. The weight of his father's glare stopped his rant, although his heart was still pounding with anger. "I know you're frustrated. I would be too. But your safety is our _first _priority, and we're not going to risk your life over a Quidditch game. It's just not worth it, James. You'll understand one day when you have children."

"James, we care so much about you…" Ginny began.

"If you cared about it, you would let me play Quidditch. It's the only thing that makes me happy right now." James' tone went from angry to cold. His brown eyes, narrowed in frustration, matched his voice.

"You know that's not true," his mother said gently. She extended her long fingers to push his hair away from his face once more, but he turned away from her.

Albus could barely breathe as he listened to the conversation in silence. He couldn't admit to what he had been thinking the moment James fell. Besides, what if his parents were right? What if there was someone who wanted to hurt James, and it was just a coincidence that it coincided with Albus' jealous thoughts? If were to admit to possibly causing James' fall, his brother could play the game again only to have the same outcome—only this time, it could turn out worse than a few broken bones. And if he were to tell them, he would be admitting to using a hex with wandless magic. That itself was difficult to do for a second year student; but really, he hadn't even uttered a curse. If he had been the one to make James fall, it was solely due to his thoughts and mindset at the time of the game. Was it even possible to have your thought be so powerful that you don't need a wand, or even a spell, to make them come true?

Realizing how thick he would sound if he began speaking about hexes started without a spell, Albus chose to keep his mouth shut. Still, the guilt continued to feel like it was burying him alive.

"Please don't take Quidditch away from me," said his brother's voice, now weak with emotion. "If someone wants to hurt us, they are going to do it whether I'm on the field or not."

"I don't even want to think about that…" his mother began.

"But it's true! Besides…we don't even know if someone did try to hex me! You're basically going to ruin my school year over the _possibility_ that someone is out to get us, even though they would be able to do that whether I'm on a broom or not."

"He has a point, Ginny," Harry said slowly. He looked at his son, whose cheeks had become red with passion. The man couldn't blame him; he would have argued the same way if someone had tried to take Quidditch away from him when he was in school. And he wasn't too prideful to admit that his son was better than he had been at his age. Harry believed that James could even play for a professional team like his mother had if he put his mind to it; taking a year off, or even a few games, could hurt his chances of that.

Ginny sat down on the edge of her son's bed. Her eyes were sparking with a mixture of anger, worry, and defeat. "Alright. You can play Quidditch. But I want you to promise me to be extra careful around the castle from now on. That goes for you two as well," she said, turning to Lily and Albus. "No wondering around by yourselves. Tell McGonagall or Neville if anything or anyone seems suspicious. Do you promise me?"

"Yes, Mum," Albus replied softly.

Lily's eyes were wide with fear, but she nodded to her mother. "Do you really think someone would try to hurt us?"

"You'll be fine," said Harry. "We're just asking you to be careful." Although he missed him daily, in this moment he greatly wished that Albus Dumbledore were still alive. Although he trusted McGonagall and found her to be a brilliant witch, there was something about the gentle eyes of his former headmaster that he longed to see right now. There was no one he would have trusted more to make sure his children were safe. But that was the past, a lifetime ago really, and this problem was not in the past. He and Ginny would speak to McGonagall right away to ensure that all precautions would be taken.

"We'll be careful. I _promise._" James' voice had its usual teasing laughter back into it.

"But you're still not playing in the game on Friday," his mother told him. "You need to give your body time to heal. And _no arguing_," she said quickly as her son began to protest. "You can miss one game for the sake of your health."

"Fine," he said quickly, pretending to act disappointed. His mother would never know if he played or not, as long as Albus and Lily didn't tell her. "Now," he continued. "I'm the one who's gotten hurt and I don't feel as if I have gotten much attention today. Where's Eccleston?"

With a sigh, Ginny stood up. "Manners, please. And as long as you're okay, we are probably going to leave right after we eat. Dad has to get back to work, and I have a column due in three hours."

"You're going?" asked Albus. He felt himself start to smile when his father ruffled his hair.

"You'll be fine, Al. And James, if you need us, all you have to do is have Madam Eccleston Floo us. And we'll be right back here."

"Right," James said with a yawn.

When the matron returned, the family ate a quick breakfast, the first meal they'd eaten together since the morning of the Hogwart's Express ride. James could admit it felt nice to have his family back together just for a moment, despite the fact that he was in a great deal of pain to do so. As his parents kissed him goodbye, he even felt a pang of sadness instead of the usual relief that he would be at school without them.

Right as his parents were about to leave, a tall girl with raven colored hair walked into the room. A Slytherin scarf was wrapped around her neck. "Hello." The girl's voice was sweet, but with a basis of its usual allure. "Madam Eccleston, is it alright if I visit James for a moment?"

Madam Eccleston looked Evelyn up and down for a moment, but nodded. "Only for a few minutes. He hasn't had any time to rest."

"Hi, Evelyn," James said, nervously dangling his feet of the side of the hospital bed. "These are my…parents. They were just leaving."

"Well, hi there," Ginny said cautiously. She glanced over at James, giving him a questioning look. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same," the girl replied before turning to Harry. "And you must be…Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry reached out to shake her hand. There was something about the look in her eyes that made him uneasy. He had seen that look in a number of people throughout his career as an Auror. Maybe it was the Slytherin scarf she was wearing; being back at Hogwarts may have brought forth some of his silly, childhood prejudices. "It's nice to meet you, Evelyn. Pardon us for rushing out, but my wife and I have to get back to work."

"Oh?" she asked. "What do you do?"

"Ginny writes the Quidditch column for the Daily Prophet. And I'm Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic."

She tilted her head up like she always did when she was curious. Her face seemed softer than it usually did, although her eyes still held that same piercing gaze that made James' heart race. "That sounds fascinating. I would love to hear more about your job sometime, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "If you're interested in working for the Ministry, we have opportunities for students to come and shadow us at our office. You wouldn't get to see anything too exciting, but it would give you a better understanding of the day-by-day tasks that are required."

"I will definitely have to look into that," Evelyn replied. James felt embarrassed, although there hadn't been anything said during the exchange to make him feel so. He supposed it was just the fact that the secret love of his life now had interaction with his family; for some reason, that made the whole situation feel more real instead of just a fantasy inside his head. He hoped his mother wouldn't make too big a deal of the fact that the girl came down to visit him in the Hospital Wing.

Lily gave her brother a quick, gentle hug. "Bye James. See you later."

"Bye," Albus said with a wave. "We'll come back to visit tonight."

"Goodbye sweetheart." His mother, despite knowing that he would be angry at her later, gave him one final kiss. "Try to get some rest."

When his family had left, James pushed his fingers through his hair; he probably looked like he ended up on the losing side of a Hippogriff attack. "Th…thanks for coming down," he managed to stammer.

She sat down on the edge of his bed, which sent chills through his body. "Had a little trouble flying last night, did we?"

"I'll have you know…" James said, his voice calm now. "My parents believe I was _hexed _last night. So before you go assuming that I've lost my skill, think about the fact that someone could be after me. You're lucky I made it out alive."

Her mouth curled up in a smirk. "First of all, Potter, who would be _after _you? You sound like a bloody fool. Second…why am _I _lucky that you are alive? Sounds like you're the one who's lucky; I haven't got anything to do with it."

"Well, you came all the way down here, didn't you?" the boy replied. "You must think I'm a pretty fascinating person."

She narrowed her eyes at him, sending a new round of chills through his aching body. "Ahhh, so that's it then? You're such a fascinating person that I couldn't stand to be away from you?"

James shrugged slyly. "Looks like it."

"Well then, Mr. Facinating Potter, let's see just how great you are. This Saturday is a trip to Hogsmeade…meet me in front of Honeydukes." There wasn't a question in her voice, only a firm statement. James wondered what she would do if he refused. But he was so happy in that moment he didn't dare find out.

"I guess I can do that," he replied smoothly. His eyes met hers, and he immediately felt blood rush to his cheeks. At least he knew he didn't run out of much of that due to his fall.

"See you then, Potter."

And this time, when she leaned in, it wasn't to tell him that he was late to class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

James decided to listen to Ginny by skipping Friday night's game. Although he wanted to say that it was out of respect for his mother, he also knew that there was no way his sore body was going to make it through the battle was to take place on the Quidditch field. One of the fifth years took over for him as one of the Chaser positions; Gryffindor ended up winning, but not by much. It was nice to know that he wasn't so easily replaceable.

Saturday came quickly, and the young boy was hardly ready for it. He had taken dozens of dates around Hogsmeade, but of course, this time was different. James quickly ran to his spare trunk, which was hidden under his bed. Pulling the case forward, he opened it to find a dark, multicolored material draped neatly inside. The Invisibility Cloak.

His mother had wanted it taken away from him after he was caught in the hallway past hours, but Harry was adamant about his children posessing the cloak that had been passed down from generation to generation. Luckily, Albus and Lily didn't seem to have much interest in it, although he knew that his sister's appeal would grow once she became more comfortable at the school.

James ran his fingers through the soft fabric. He imagined the number of adventures his grandfather'd had with the very same cloak. Although he knew he should be grateful for peaceful times, part of him often wished he had been alive during Voldemort's rise to power. If he had been friends with his grandfather or father, he could have been a part of those great experiences he had always longed to have. He knew he was romanticizing the time, and his father would be disappointed at him for even thinking those thoughts; Harry had always been honest with his children about what it was like during those dark years, and all three of them understood that the amount of loss he suffered was not light. However, James couldn't help but wonder how he could have contributed to Voldemort's defeat if only he had been born at an earlier date.

Under the cloak lay a piece of parchment paper, yellowed with age. This was the Maurader's Map, created by his grandfather and his friends. Teddy had it in his possession for awhile when he was in school, but James was certain he never used it; his godbrother did not have a knack for mischief, despite the fact that his own father, Remus Lupin, was involved in making it.

He carefully lifted the map out of the trunk, opened it fully, and tapped the inside with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said softly. Instantly, the page filled with drawings of the corridors of Hogwarts. Inside the corridors were dots labeled with the name of a person, depending where they were in the castle. Most of the students were at the Great Hall for breakfast, but a few strays were in the hallways walking back to the dormitories or in the library studying for classes. Besides his Invisibility Cloak, this was his most prized possession. This map was what allowed him and his friends to go through the secret tunnels of Hogwarts without being caught (Besides the time when they had been too confident in themselves to keep the cloak on and the map open. James still couldn't believe that he had let himself be caught). He wouldn't need it today with Evelyn, so he tapped his wand to it while uttering "mischief managed," tucked it neatly back inside the trunk, and stowed the trunk back under his bed.

Taking the Invisibility Cloak into his hands, he started to think about what his plan would be. He couldn't very well walk right out with the cloak and head to Hogsmeade with his peers; both McGonagall and Neville knew he had it and would catch him in an instant. James decided that he would need to stay invisible the entire time he was at the wizarding village; which meant that he would need to use the One Eyed-Witch tunnel to get to Hogsmeade. It took about an hour to walk there through the tunnel, but he figured he had time since most of the students would still be finishing up their breakfasts. Kneeling down on the ground, he pulled out his old trunk once again and grabbed the map from it. Finally, with the cloak over his shoulders, an unseen James headed out of the dormitories and down the stairs.

He couldn't help but shudder when he reached the statue; the one-eyed woman always gave him chills when he looked at it. "_Dissendium,"_ he said quietly, causing the witch's hump to creak open. James bit at his lip before sliding down into the passage. A quick _Lumus _spell caused his wandlight to spill out into the space.

The walk felt longer than it usually did. Apparently when you were sneaking off to Hogsmeade with your friends on an unscheduled day, the time in the tunnel seemed like mere minutes. Finally, he emerged into Honeyduke's cellar; the sweet smell of candy hit his nose immediately. He put his cloak back on and hurried up the stairs. The shop was beginning to fill, as customers hurriedly bought their treats for Christmas, which was only two weeks away. Weaving around the people so that they did not feel an invisible force bump into them, the boy rushed to the window to see if Evelyn was waiting for him. She wasn't there yet, and it reassured him that there were no students inside the shop, which meant that the third through sevenths years hadn't arrived yet. He went back inside and snuck a Chocolate Frog out of the bin, discreetly placed a few Sickles on the counter, and headed out the door when a customer opened it to sit down in the snow and enjoy his treat under the safety of his cloak.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hogsmeade Village was this time of year. Each shop was decorated with bright Christmas colors, the enchanted lights twinkling brightly, even in the daylight. As he admired him, he almost didn't notice the soft features of the girl that put all of that splendor to shame. James watched her for a moment out of curiosity. She was bundled up in a large coat and a black and white striped hat. Her Slytherin scarf hung loosely around her neck. Standing quietly in the snow, she looks out in the distance, although she wasn't truly watching the happenings of the village. That was the thing about Evelyn...it seemed like she could be present somewhere, but it didn't mean she was truly there.

He walked over to her and gave her a gentle nudge. She looked around curiously, but not confused or afraid. "James?" she asked with a laugh.

"How didya know?" was his reply, although he stayed under the cloak. He watched as a group of third years entered the sweets shop.

"When I didn't see you at breakfast or in the Entrance Hall, I figured you had used your Invisibility Cloak."

"How did you know I had an Invisibility Cloak?"

Evelyn shrugged, shooting him a light, playful smile. "Word got around when you were caught with your thick friends. Really, Potter...if you have a damn Invisibility Cloak, you should never get caught."

"Not my greatest moment," James said with a sigh. "I managed to stash away the cloak before we were caught, though. Or else I'm sure McGonagal would have made me give it back to my father."

"Thank goodness. I was worried there for a minute." Her voice was thick with sarcasm as her eyes narrowed in on him, as if she could see him standing there.

"Funny," James replied with a smile.

"So is this what we're going to do for most of the day? I look positively mad right now, talking to myself like this."

"You really underestimate me, don't you?" The boy's voice carried a feigned hurt tone. "Watch my footprints; follow closely so no one notices them."

The two of them headed through the crunchy snow, down the hill toward the fence at the end of the village. He stopped suddenly, forgetting that Evelyn couldn't see him. "Hell...Potter!" she said with a laugh as she bumped right into him. "Where are we going?" Her lips moved in a slight shiver when a gust of wind suddenly picked up; James longed to step forward and warm her lips with his. Suddenly realizing that the coast was probably clear, he quickly emerged from behind his invisible shield.

"Ahh," Evelyn said, reaching out a hand to lightly graze his cheek. The act caused his own set of shivers to run through his body. "It's nice to see you. Now...where are we going?"

"Shrieking Shack," he said, pointing toward the infamous, abandoned house. It's boarded up windows and doors looked strange amongst the rest of the sparkling, quaint village, which was only a little ways back up the hill.

The young girl tilted her head and opened her mouth a little bit in a curious expression. "Isn't that place haunted?"

"Long story. Let's go before anyone sees us."

The two walked down toward the shack, stopping right before they reached the large willow tree that was planted outside. Its branches were covered in a thin layer of snow.

"Uh...that's a Whomping Willow," Evelyn pointed out. "We won't get even close to the Shrieking Shack."

With a laugh, he shook his head. "So little faith, so little faith." With that, the boy lunged ahead toward the gigantic perennial. Sensing him, the willow threw down its giant branches, twisting like it was flailing collosal arms. But James, having faced many bludgers in his life, was quick. He dodge, ducked, and darted down toward the base of the willow tree. With a giant leap forward, he pushed the tiny knot that no one would know was there. Instantly, the tree became immobilized.

When he looked back, Evelyn was giving him a curious expression. As if it were the second key to entering the shack, he hastily walked over, threw his arms around her lower back, and kissed her. When they parted, the girl took a deep breath through her nose. "Fantastic," she said, grabbing James' hand and pulling him forward. They ducked under the branches, now as still as a tree should be, and headed down the secret tunnel. The inside of the shack was thick with dust, the flowered wallpaper torn into long, jagged strips. The furniture, or what had been furniture at one time, was broken into bits on the ground. James walked carefully around a pile glass, so covered with dust it blended into the floor.

"What happened in here?" she asked as she ran her long fingers down the side of the wall. She rubbed them together to remove the layer of dust that had clung to them.

"My grandfather's friend was a werewolf," James told her casually. He cleared a space on the ground and lay the Invisibility Cloak down so that the two of them could sit. "Albus Dumbledore had the house built so that he could come here at the full moon. Obviously, he wasn't very well mannered in that form."

"Does he still change to this day?"

He shook his head and sighed. "He died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin was his name. Actually, his son is Teddy is my father's godson. My dad practically raised Teddy after his parents died."

"Oh," she replied quietly. "Well, I can definitely relate to that."

"How old were you when he was put into Azkaban?" James asked carefully.

She looked up at him, her eyes burning with anger, though he had a feeling it was not directed toward him. "Eight. He's been in there for six years. I can't imagine what's it's like for him. I think about it every day."

"I don't blame you. If that happened to me, I don't know how I would think of anything else." _Except for you_, James wanted to say. She was beautiful, even sitting on the dusty floor of a "haunted" shack. Her long hair fell into her face as she turned her head toward him-she brushed it to the side with her hand.

"What makes it worse is I know he's innocent," she said.

"You said you saw it happen. Saw _what _happen?"

Evelyn's gaze moved away from him once again. "It was at Diagon Alley. We were walking down street to get lunch somewhere. Truly the wrong place at the wrong time. Had we been one street over, even ten feet over, none of it would have happened.

There was a fight over something, with two men I'd never seen before. One of the man pulled out a wand and fired some sort of spell. The other man fell over into the street. Then there was chaos. I..I don't remember much of it. But when I looked over to my father, I saw the look in his eyes. It was a determination to protect me. One of the spells that was fired struck the building behind us, which caused the side to crumble. It crushed one of the men. My father was scared, so he grabbed my hand and we ran. It wasn't long before _your _father found us. I tried to get him to listen; my father was only trying to defend us. But what were the words of an eight year old girl over a man who was trying save his own skin? The man who pulled his wand out first, the one who started the fight, testified against my father. He said that my father had suddenly become irate over something and immediately pulled out his wand and fired it. Of course, they checked his wand; they found a Confringo curse had been used. But I know he didn't mean to hurt anyone. He was only trying to save me. And for that...in that one moment, the _worst_ moment of my life, my father was sentenced to forty years in Azkaban."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. "I...I don't know what to say," James finally said softly. Some of the words of the story continued to echo through his head.

"Not much to say. Its difficult to live with, I'll tell you that much. It makes me wonder how many innocent people are sent to that inhumane place. They say you go mad within weeks, you know."

"My dad's godfather, Sirius, was sent there for killing their friend. But he didn't do it. He was in there for fourteen years before my father discovered the truth."

She looked over toward him. Her eyes, now soft and vulnerable, almost looked like they belonged to someone else. "And how'd he get out?"

"Well...he...he escaped."

Another few seconds of agonizing silence, until James' voice filled the room. "Evelyn? What if I talked to my father? I'm sure he would listen. You could tell him what happened, and he could reopen the case. Maybe he could use a truth serum on the other man. Then they would have to believe you."

Evelyn's face suddenly scrunched in anger. "Do you run to _Daddy_ for every little thing?"

His heart skipped a beat, and it felt like it dropped into his stomach. "Wow. I do _not_ run to him for every single thing. Quite the contrary, actually."

"Oh, I see. That's why _didn't_ come to the Hospital Wing just a few days ago. Right?"

"Longbottom called him!" he snapped, standing up to his feet immediately. Evelyn stayed seated on the ground. "Wasn't my bloody idea. In case you forgot, I was everything but conscious at that point in time. If you don't want me to talk to my dad, all you had to do was say so. You don't have to bite my head off about it."

"Not trying to bite your head off. But your father can't fix this. And I wouldn't be caught dead asking him to."

"Fine then. Sorry I brought it up," he grumbled. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable that he was towering over her, he leaned against the wall of the shack and slid back down to the ground. Dust probably covered his back, but he didn't care. This date was far from what he expected. But for some reason, he didn't want to leave. Even arguing with her was better than being apart. Today was the day he realized that her angelic face when she was angry and passionate drove him crazy. Heart pounding with anger and lust, he crossed his arms and looked toward the broken chair next to him.

Silence once more. James hated silence, but he didn't know what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"James?"

"Yeah?" His voice was softer than he had intended it to be. He looked over to her.

"Let's break my father out of Azkaban."


End file.
